Misery loves company
by Brylanfan101
Summary: Brenda and Dylan break up. Brenda is heartbroken and have no idea what to do. With her friends Kelly and Donna leaving for Paris and everyone else with their own jobs and problems, Brenda is all alone. She babysits baby Erin with the help of Dylan. Dylan sees Brenda in a new light and tries to when her back. Will he or are they done for good. B/D future K/B Rewrite to season 3
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so don't kill me. I was just thinking that what would season 3 be like if Kelly and Donna was going to Paris instead of Brenda. That was how it was supposed to be originally and with the baby and everything that was why Kelly backed out. This came to me while relunctly watching season 3 with Kelly and Dylan being together. What this story is going to be about is sort of the same thing but Im gonna break Dylan and Brenda up for a while. But like Kelly, he is gonna see Bren in a new light. She is going to babysit Kelly's sister._

…**...**

"Dylan, I can't believe you're doing this. How can you think this is best for me. You sound like my father." Brenda yelled. Dylan had come home after his visit to Mr. Walsh about his trust with his money and talking about Brenda. He didn't really want to break up with Brenda but with her being at his house and them acting like an old married couple, he was going insane.

Dylan walked up to Brenda and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Brenda, I love you. I really do. However this thing that you and your parents, your father more specifically has got to come to an end. I, even though he has put me through hell these past few weeks, agree with him. You can't go through your life mad at your father Bren." Dylan said to her gently. He leaned down and kissed her and grabbed her suitcase that she hadn't really unpacked. "Your dad is waiting outside." He looked down and backed away from her, playing with his fingers. Brenda looked at him with disbelief.

Brenda shock her head, grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She opened the door and turned towards Dylan, "After all we have been through Dylan, my father, the pregnancy scare, our little mistake between your old friend Betty and cardio funk guy, that you would throw that away after one talk with my father. Maybe you're right, we should end this. For good. Bye Dylan." And with that she walked out the door. Dylan gritted his teeth and put his head in his hands. He walked around his house for a bit before grabbing his jacket and going to his car. He needed to clear his head and there was only one place to do that, the beach where he can surf and be himself.

…**...**

Brenda hadn't said two words to her father since getting in his car. She was angry at him but she didn't want to admit it but she did miss him. He was her father. She looked at him and started to speak, "Look dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for moving out, I'm sorry for sneaking off to Baja, and I'm sorry for being with Dylan." Jim turned his head and saw pain in her eyes, something he hasn't seen since the last time her and Dylan broke up.

"Brenda, I love you. I just wish you could have done things differently. Instead of moving out, you could have talked to your mother and me when I wasn't so in my head. I just want the best for you..."

"Dylan isn't the best for me? Come on dad. You know he made me happy. Sure, I pulled stupid stunts while with him but he did." She looked down and swiped a tear that was threatening to fall.

"Brenda what's wrong?" Jim hated seeing his baby girl hurt. He just didn't know how to help. Not anymore anyway.

"You got what you wanted. Dylan broke up with me." Brenda told him while looking out the window. "I guess this is what I get for moving in with him in the first place huh? Too fast, Too soon." Brenda stated as they pulled into the drive way of their house with a waiting Brandon and Cindy Walsh standing on the porch. Jim put the car in park and looked over at his daughter.

"Brenda, yes I wanted you and Dylan to have some space but I did not want you two to break up..." Jim started. He smiled a little when he saw Brenda look at him with a disbelief look on her face. "I'm being honest. You two just needed a breather and all I talked to him about was the same thing I'm telling you now. Maybe it will be a good thing." Jim finished. Brenda leaned over and hugged her father and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so very sorry Dad." Brenda said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the car. "I guess I put way to much effort into the relationship that I forgot that I was my own person. He just meant so much to me dad. He still does." Brenda looked over at her dad.

Jim looked at his daughter and for the first time, saw the young adult he knew she was becoming. "I know sweetie. Look, go inside and get all your things settled back into your room." He kissed her forehead and watched her get out of the car. Brenda grabbed her suitcase from the backseat and headed inside. Before she stepped through the door she gently put down the suitcase and hugged her mother and whispered in her mothers ear, "I'm sorry Mom."

Cindy hugged her daughter back and smiled, "It's okay sweetheart." Brenda grabbed her suitcase back up and headed to her room. Brandon just stared in awe.

"That definitely wasn't the same sister that left." Brandon said still looking through the door where his sister just passed. "What happened dad?" He asked as Jim walked up.

"Apparently Dylan broke up with Brenda." Jim said.

"You must be happy." Cindy stated. Jim just shook his head. "Not really. I thought I would be but seeing her in so much pain kills me Cindy." Jim responded. Jim, Cindy, and Brandon headed back inside to their once again, put together family home.

…**...**

Brenda just stared at the mirror where all her pictures of her and Dylan were. She wiped away the stray tear that threatened to fall. She looked at the phone and debated if she should call him. She laughed at herself. She had never been this dependent on one person, not even her parents. She picked up the phone and dialed Kelly's number. If anyone could make her feel better it was her friends.

"You rang." Kelly's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Kel." Brenda said sadly.

"Bren. Hi. I wasn't excepting you to call."

"Yeah. I just needed to talk to someone. Besides my family, you and Don are the only ones." Brenda laughed.

"Ah okay. So how's living with the boy toy?" Kelly joked. Brenda looked down at her hands and didn't answer for a while. She sighed and answered, "Non existent."

"What? What happened?" Kelly had sat straight up by this point. She was lying down reading packets about Paris and where her and Donna would be staying.

"He broke up with me." Brenda told Kelly sadly.

"Bren..." Kelly started

"I guess I was right when I said that I didn't know if we were gonna make it through what we went through. God I'm stupid." Brenda sniffled. She didn't want to cry while on the phone with Kelly. "Enough about me and my problems, hows packing going?" Brenda tried to fake a laugh.

"Done. You're gonna be there to see us leave right?" Kelly asked.

"Of course. You're gonna have such a great time. I wish I was going with you two." Brenda said honestly.

"Yeah then you and I could meet some hot sexy french guys together." Kelly joked. "It's the first time the two of us have been single at the same time since you got here."

"Really? What about last summer?" Brenda asked.

"Bren, you weren't really single. Dylan continuously chased after you" Kelly cringed forgetting for a split second about Dylan, "Sorry. Should I not mention his name Bren?" Kelly had no idea what she was doing. When Kelly was nervous she rambled.

"You're fine. And that was because I broke up with him. Now he has the upper hand. Senior year is gonna be fun." Brenda said sarcastically. "What time do you guys leave tomorrow?"

"Noon. Our van leaves from the beach club." Kelly responded.

"Cool. I'll be there." Brenda smiled a real genuine smile since she got home.

"Bren...Dylan is gonna be there tomorrow. Should I just call him and tell him not to come?" Kelly asked.

"No, he's your friend. Ya'll have known each other for a much longer time. I would never ask that. Just don't expect me to be happy Brenda." Brenda told her.

"Alright. Well see you tomorrow Bren. It's gonna be alright, I promise." Kelly reassured her.

"I know. It's still a shock through. See you tomorrow Kel." And with that they both hung up.

Brenda got up and took all her pictures of her and Dylan off the mirror and set them down on the dresser. If she was gonna make it through this she had to put away any thoughts of him. She smiled as she saw the picture of her and Dylan from the spring dance. She put it down and went to her suitcase. She started to unpack everything and lay it across her bed. She was so focused on what she was doing she didn't even notice Brandon standing at her door till he knocked on her door, startling her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you Bren." Brandon said smiling and walking in.

"No. You're fine. Just unpacking." Brenda told him. Brenda took her clothes from her bed and separated them in their appropriate dresser spaces.

"Bren, you ok?" Brandon asked.

Brenda laughed. "No I'm not. I just haven't had time to have it really set in."

Brandon came over to his sister and gave her a quick hug. "Look Bren, Dylan is just a 'all me' type guy. When you moved in you probably had him going nuts because he wasn't used to it. Remember what he was like when his own mother moved in. He couldn't be mean, he just needed an out Bren." Brandon told her.

"I guess you're right." Brenda said sitting down on her bed. "I guess I thought considering last summer, that Dylan and I were going to be together for our first summer. I guess not. There's no theater classes this summer at school and my friends are going to Paris. What am I supposed to do?" Brenda rambled.

"Well, I heard Jackie say she needed a babysitter since David and Steve have been working on David's singing thing and Kelly is gonna be in Paris. Why don't you ask if you could babysit Erin." Brandon suggested.

"That's actually not a horrible idea." Brenda said. "I'll talk to Jackie tomorrow when Kelly and Donna leave."

"Okay." Brandon turned to leave. "It's gonna be okay Bren."

"I wish I could believe you Bran." Brenda said looking at him. Brandon just gave her a reassuring smile and left her room.

…...

_**Again, Do not kill me. I just couldn't let this idea leave me. Lol I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I will be updating this and the other story probably this weekend. Thank you. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two of this new story. I'm really into this story and I'm the one writing it. Lol _

…...

Brenda woke up in her own bed. She swore the day before was all a dream. She wished it was dream but with her waking up in her bed instead of next to Dylan made it all real. She sat up in bed and looked over at her clock that read 10:30am. She reluctantly got out of bed and started to dress for the day. She wore a black dress that came down to about mid-thigh. She pulled on a pair of black pantie hoes and a pair of black high heals. She went to the mirror and put on light make up. Eyeliner, mascara, and a light blue eye shadow. She brushed her hair to where it was perfectly straight and smiled. She looked great on the outside but on the inside she felt miserable. There was a knock at the door and then her mom walked in with a small smile.

"Ready to go?" Cindy asked. Brenda just simply nodded her head and followed her mom out to the car where Jim was waiting. Brenda knew that Brandon was already gone considering he had to be there early anyway because he works there. Brenda got in the back seat and buckled her seat belt. She looked out the window and just thought to herself. She didn't want to mope around, she wanted to have fun. It was her summer before her senior year in High School. She needed to have fun. If Dylan wasn't there then so be it. When they arrived she jumped out of the car, slapped on a fake smile and ran over to where Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Brandon, Andrea, Kelly's mom, Mel, Donna's parents and Dylan were standing. She hugged Kelly very tightly then went and hugged Donna.

"I hope you two have a lot of fun of there." Brenda said holding Kelly's left hand and Donna's right hand.

"We will." Donna smiled. "Oh and Bren..." Donna whispered so David couldn't hear. "Keep an eye out on David for me okay?"

"I will try my best Don." Bren smiled. "Call me when you get there?" All three girls smiled and hugged each other. "Oh Kelly, it is okay if I ask your mom if I can babysit Erin. With everything that is going on I need my mind taking off of it."

"Oh yeah of course. Maybe a few nights off of taking care of her will make her less uptight." Kelly laughed. Jackie walked over and smiled at her daughter. "I heard that Kel." Kelly just laughed.

Brenda turned toward Jackie and asked, "Uh Jackie is it okay if a couple nights this summer if I babysit Erin?"

"Sure of course. I was actually coming over here to ask you the same thing. I need a babysitter and I don't wanna bother David to much and will my daughter going off to Paris..." Jackie told Brenda looking at Kelly.

"Hey, I'll be back to take care of my baby sister." Kelly said acting offended but smiling at the same time. "Have fun Bren."

"Ill try." Brenda laughed. Brenda stepped back so everyone else can have their goodbyes. She saw Dylan kiss Kelly and Donna on the cheek and say something to both of them. Kelly looked like she was pissed and said something back followed by climbing into the van. Dylan slumped his head down and turned around and spotted Brenda. Brenda just stood there. She didn't move even when Dylan came over and stood next to her. "Bren?" Dylan said. No response. "Brenda?" He tried again. When he got nothing back again he just stood there as well. He felt bad about what he did. He still very much loved Brenda. He will always love her. However he just, he needed to find himself again. Now he was regretting that whole decision considering he probably lost her friendship as well. Brenda, Dylan and everyone else waved as the van left the parking lot. Taking Donna and Kelly to their destination. Once their van was completely out of site, Brenda turned around and started walking away. Dylan ran up next to her and walked with her. "Brenda come on, talk to me." He pleaded.

"Nothing to talk about Dylan." Brenda said still not looking at him. "You wanted out, your out."

"Brenda, I didn't mean completely. I still wanna be friends."

"The kiss of death. The whole, lets be friends thing. Yeah I don't think so." Brenda said in anger. "Look Dylan, I have to talk to Jackie, so maybe later." Brenda started to walk away when Dylan pulled her back.

"Brenda come on. I never got the chance to really explain." Dylan pleaded.

"Well that's not my fault. I have to go Dylan." Brenda said jerking herself out of his grip.

"Why do you need to talk to Jackie?" Dylan asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm babysitting Erin a couple of nights this summer." Brenda told him walking toward the cabana that Jackie and Mel were at.

"Oh." Dylan responded following her. Brenda and Dylan arrived at Jackie's cabana. "Hi Ms. Taylor." Dylan said in a polite way.

"Hi Dylan. And please, call me Jackie." Jackie said smiling.

Brenda just glared at Dylan while sitting next to Jackie, "So where's Mel and Erin?"

"They should be here...there they are." Jackie said pointing towards Mel who was walking toward them with a baby Erin. Brenda smiled and held her hands out, hoping to hold her. Mel smiled back and gave Erin to Brenda. Brenda cradled Erin who was asleep. "She's so cute." Brenda told Jackie and Mel.

"Thank you. Hey Brenda, I hate to give you the job this early but Mel and I have to go shopping and so I was wondering..."

"Sure no problem. Anything I need to know?"

"Well can you follow us home so all of her things will be in your reach?" Brenda nodded and gave the baby to Jackie who gracefully took the baby in her arms and hugged Brenda. "Thank you so Brenda. Dylan will you be joining her?"

"Well I..." Dylan started but Brenda interrupted.

"No he uh, he's got other plans." Brenda told her. Jackie looked confused for a second then just shrugged her shoulders. "Well if you do come over Dylan, you're more than welcome to." Jackie said as she walked off. "Brenda meet at my house in thirty?" Brenda nodded and watched them leave. She took one look at Dylan and then walked out of the cabana.

"Bren wait." Dylan said following her again.

"I thought you wanted space. If you want it so bad stop following me." Brenda said not looking back and continuing to walk, trying to find her parents.

"Brenda I didn't say that. All I said was that we need a break." Dylan told her.

"Shouldn't that include leaving me alone?" Brenda stopped and turned toward him. "I didn't want this. You did. I wanted to be with you. If you wanted me to move out fine, I would have understood that. But you just broke up with me. If this is how you felt last year, my God I'm sorry for that. But for right now Dylan, leave me alone. I need to think and I can't do that with you constantly following me." Brenda said as she turned and walked away. Dylan just stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe what he heard. He kicked the ground gently and started walking toward the parking lot when he heard Steve come up behind him.

"Yo man. You leaving?" Steve asked.

"Uh yeah. I've got things to take care of." Dylan said not looking up. " Steve have you ever made a choice, thinking it was a good one at the time then realizing you made the biggest mistake of your life?" Dylan asked.

"Oh you mean Bren?" Steve asked and Dylan nodded. "I used to Dylan. I made choices not really thinking about what went on in the other persons head. Take Kelly for instance. If you remember, she and I were not exactly on good terms our sophomore year. Now look at us. Brenda will be fine. Just give her space okay?" Dylan nodded

"Thanks Steve." Dylan said gently slapping his hand with Steve's and walking away.

"You're welcome man." Steve responded turning around and going the other way.

…...

Dylan walked into his house that he really hadn't been in since he broke up with Brenda. Dylan walked to the post that was behind the couch. He smiled as he looked down at the magazines that were all over the floor. Then he frowned. He couldn't give up on Brenda that easily. He needed to at least try and become friends with her again. He picked the phone and dialed Kelly's number.

"Hello?"

"Jackie, oh I thought Brenda was there." Dylan said shocked.

"Oh well she is but she's upstairs with the baby. We are about to leave for the store. Dylan what's going on between you two? Last I heard you two were basically living together." Jackie stated.

"Things got complicated and I...well I broke up with her." Dylan confessed. He had no idea why he was telling Jackie Taylor of all people what was going on between him and Brenda but he needed to talk to someone.

"Oh, ouch." Jackie said making a cringing face. "Dylan if I've learned anything from any past marriages and relationships it would be that you can't give up especially if things are as you say, getting complicated. It may seem like that is the right thing to do but it's not." Jackie told him honestly.

"She won't even look at me. How am I suppose to even fix our friendship let alone any chance of us possibly getting back together?" Dylan asked.

"I'm not sure how to answer that one but to say try. Alright well I got to go. Good luck." And with that she hung up. Dylan still felt like he was giving up. He put his head in his hands and look toward his kitchen. Although he hadn't had a drink in such a long time, he wanted one. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the cabinet that had all his alcohol stored. He had put it there to remember that he can fight the temptation. He grabbed a bottle and brought down to the counter and just stared at the bottle.

…...

_**Well here's chapter two. Im personally loving this story and I hope you are too. Chapter three soon. Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three. Man am I on a roll or what. Lol**_

…...

Dylan looked at the bottle and laughed at himself. "Sure Dylan, let's ruin all chances to get back with Brenda." Dylan said to himself. He picked up the bottle and poored the liquid down the drain. He closed the cabinet and left the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and went to his car. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew that being in his house was to tempting. He turned the key, starting the car, put the car in gear and drove off. As he was driving he looked over at the passenger seat and noticed a necklace. With his hand that was on the gear shift and still paying attention to the road, he picked it up. He saw that it was the necklace that he had given Brenda for Christmas. He smiled at that memory. She was so cute with being at her first job and being so excited that he was there. Without even realizing it he pulled into the drive way of Jackie's and Kelly's place. Noticing that Jackie did in fact leave, he walked up to the door and knocked a few times then stood on the porch waiting.

Brenda opened the door while not looking up from the baby that was in her arms who was crying, a lot. "Shh Erin, I'll get you your bottle." Brenda finally looked up and rolled her eyes. "Dylan did you not hear me earlier?" Brenda said gently rocking the baby. Dylan nodded and smiled. Wow he thought. She looks amazing.

"Yeah, sorry Bren but I couldn't let you leave like that. Besides this.." Dylan said holding up the necklace. "Was in my car. Thought I'd bring it to you." Dylan said.

Taking the necklace from him and placing it in her pocket of her jeans smiled and said, "Well thank you, now that you have done that, now you can leave." Brenda said starting to close the door. But knowing he was going to was stopped by Dylan's foot. "Dylan come on, I've got to put Erin to sleep and I can't do that if I'm fighting with you." Brenda begged.

"So let's not fight Bren." Dylan smiled his famous smile that melted Brenda's heart. Brenda just rolled her eyes and walked back inside. Dylan smiled and walked in, closing the door behind him. He followed her into the kitchen where she had grabbed a bottle that was in the fridge and placed it in the microwave, setting it for thirty seconds. Brenda didn't even notice him in the kitchen, she was too busy rocking Erin. Dylan smiled to himself. He knew Brenda would be good with babies. He knew it in his heart. "Brenda can I see her?" He asked. She just nodded as she handed Erin over and grabbed the bottle from the microwave. She put the nipple on the bottle and tested the milk. She gave the bottle to Dylan for him to feed her which he did. She kissed Erin's forehead gently. "Once she is asleep, be very gentle with her and place her in the crib that is in Jackie's room upstairs. Jackie and Mel will be back soon but David called saying he will be here in twenty so you can leave in ten." Brenda stated not looking at him as she cleaned the kitchen.

"Let me take you home?" Dylan asked as he watched the baby's eyes slowly close.

"No, David will once Jackie gets home. Thank god he got his license." Brenda said finally looking at him, leaning up against the counter. She smiled looking at the picture moment in front of her. Dylan holding baby Erin, feeding her and having a genuine smile on his face.

"Come on Bren. Please?" Dylan asked looking at her gently taking the bottle out of her mouth and handed it to Brenda who slipped it back into the fridge. "She's so adorable. Isn't she Bren?"

"She sure is. Ya know, I used to think that the two of us would have one of these." Brenda told him. "Obviously not for a long while and not anymore." Brenda said not looking up at him. Dylan just looked at her. Watching her take a finger and rub the babies cheek lightly. "Here, I'll take her to her crib and you can finish down here if you're really not gonna leave." Brenda said taking the baby away from Dylan. She started walking upstairs while just watched her. He finished cleaning the rest of kitchen up and was just standing there thinking when he heard the front door open.

"Brenda I'm here." He heard David yell. David walked past the kitchen and saw Dylan. "Yo, Dylan I didn't know you were here man." David said smacking hands with him.

"Yeah I just got here." Dylan told him looking up the stairs.

"So is it true? You dumped Brenda?" David asked. Dylan just nodded.

"Who told you man?" Dylan said not really wanting to get into it.

"Steve who had heard it from Donna who had heard from Kelly. Why man? You two were really good together." David told him grabbing a coke out of the fridge.

"Things got complicated. I made a rash decision. Now I'm regretting it. She won't even look at me." Dylan told David.

"Was it that complicated to just break up?" David asked. Dylan glared at him and David just threw up his arms. "Nevermind, forget I asked. Where is she by the way? I'm suppose to take her home once Jackie and my dad get home."

"Upstairs." Dylan said. "Look, I'm gonna go. Tell her I said bye okay?" David nodded and went upstairs to his room. Before he turned to leave he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Brenda standing there. "So no goodbye?" She said crossing her arms.

"Look Bren, I thought you wanted me to leave and David was suppose to tell you I'm leaving. Figured you were busy." Dylan said turning away from her. Before he got to the door she tapped his shoulder and once he turned completely around she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke apart and just stared at each other.

"So uh, yeah." Brenda said wiping under her lip with her thumb and laughing. Dylan laughed with her. "Maybe we can try this friend thing." Brenda said taking his hand in hers and leading them to the door. Once they got outside, she gently closed the door behind her and looked at Dylan.

"Brenda, I'm sorry. I truly am. I didn't want to hurt you, that is the last thing I wanted to do. You mean so much to me. However I do not want you sneaking around with me. I want to flaunt you around and show every guy that you're mine and I can't do that if we have to avoid your father." Dylan explained.

"I know. Maybe if you and my dad build up your trust in each other maybe we can see each other. I just, I love you so much Dylan. I don't, I won't lose you because of my father." Brenda said taking his other hand in hers. "I'm still mad at you, but I guess I can forgive you for now." Brenda smiled. Dylan brought her in for a hug. A long one. He put his face in the crook of her neck and just took her in. He kissed her neck gently, then her lips and turned to leave. Before he got in he looked at her and asked, "Would like to go to a movie sometime? Maybe start over?"

"I would love that." Brenda responded. He smiled at her and jumped over the driver side door and started his car and drove off. She smiled as she watched him leave. She went back inside and locked the door. She may be mad at him but she still loved him. She couldn't turn her back on him, she cared way to much and life without him would be hard. She pulled out the necklace Dylan gave her earlier. She smiled at it and slipped it around her neck. She held on to the charm and went back upstairs to watch the baby. One baby changed the way she thought about him. "Thank you baby Erin." She whispered as she leaned over the railing of the crib and kissed her forehead again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im updating two stories today. This one and Beginning of the end. I'm really enjoying having to write fanfictions again. Im not entirely sure im that good at it. The story lines are werid but I do enjoy the fact that people are enjoying this. I was wondering if by chance Im moving them too fast. Should they really be together this early or should I just wait a little while longer? **_

…...

_**ONE WEEK LATER!**_

Brenda laid out her bathing suit, ready to go. She and her parents were going to the beach club this afternoon and even though usually she doesn't bother getting in the water or lying out, she just wants to put it on just in case. Brenda gets ready and grabs all of her things that she needed such as her sunscreen, and towel.

"Bren, you ready?" Brenda heard her mom yelling from downstairs.

"Yes. Coming." Brenda grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to meet her parents. Jim opened the door and Brenda froze as she saw who was on the other side. Jim and Cindy looked at each other, shrugged and walked out towards the car. "Excuse us Dylan." Jim said taking their bags including Brenda's out to the car. "Brenda five minutes." Jim said as he continued to walk away. Brenda just nodded and looked down.

"Hey Bren." Dylan said smiling. "You look good."

"Thanks Dylan. Look about the other night..." Brenda started to say. Dylan just shook his head.

"It's no big deal. I missed your lips anyway." Dylan joked.

"It had only been a day since you had them." Brenda joked back.

"I know." Dylan smirked. "Brenda, I still wanna take you to that movie that I promised."

"Really? You really do not have to." Brenda told him. Dylan just came to her and hugged her tightly. Then leaned out and kissed her on her forehead.

"I want to. I wanna start over. I made the biggest mistake of letting you go. Its been a tough week without you and I can't be without you for a minute longer. Besides, I think starting over is good especially with your father." Dylan laughed.

"Oh Dylan." Brenda sniffled. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Can I have a quick kiss before you leave?" Dylan whispered in her ear making her laugh. She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Sneak." Dylan laughed. She kissed his lips lightly and walked passed him. He followed her and shut the door behind him. He came up behind her and hugged her from behind. Brenda just smiled. She couldn't believe that after a week of being apart that he would be like this. She remembered what he was like last year and it secretly killed her and now that she was on the other side of being dumped she knew how he felt. She missed him and she was so glad that he was rethinking them being apart. However, she couldn't shake the feeling as to why he broke up with her in the first place. She turned around in his arms and looked at him seriously. "Dylan, I love you." was all she said. He smiled. "I love you too Bren." She hugged him back and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She didn't want to let go. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Dylan, on a more serious note, you sure you want this? Us?" Brenda asked.

"Of course I do. Brenda, I was telling the truth when I said I want to start over. I want to be apart of your life Bren. I was stupid when I broke up with you. I wasn't thinking. Give me another shot, please?" Dylan pleaded.

"I'll have to think on it." She let go and walked towards her fathers car where her parents were waiting. She opened the door and turned around. "Dylan." He looked at her with sad eyes. "Pick me up at 8." She smiled and got in the backseat. Dylan smiled as he watched them leave. He felt like he was sixteen again. He felt happy. He hadn't been this happy since he was in Baja with her. He vowed to himself that moment that he would do anything for Brenda. He would be there for her and be the best boyfriend. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. He loved her, he was in love with her.

…...

_**I know this was short but I wanted to see if people like the idea of Dylan and Brenda being together again after only a week of being a part. Please give me your feed back.**_


End file.
